Kamen Rider Wira
Kamen Rider Wira '''is a fanmade Kamen Rider series created by maxpower02 in collaboration with Toei Company. Unlike most Kamen Rider series, this series will be presented in an animated format. Taking place in 2025, it is the indirect sequel to Kamen Rider Voyager, another animated Kamen Rider series created by both maxpower02 and Toei. The tagline of this series is "This Reality Needs A Hero'''". Plot Terranova was a planet not unlike Earth, a near-identical copy of our planet situated within a reality parallel to ours - in other words, one can consider Terranova a a parallel version of Earth. A planet brimmed with advanced civilization and technology, it was protected by the 72 Goetias, the guardian angels of the planet. Each Goetia was paired with a partner and together they fought countless battles as a unified warrior of justice - a Kamen Rider. One of the major threats to Terranova that the Goetias and their partners managed to ward off was the Maojins, the sworn enemies of Kamen Rider Voyager, whom the Terranovans banished to our Earth billions of years ago. Unfortunately after the fall of the Maojins, a rogue faction of Terranovans, led by the tyrannical Diavolo, seek to utilize the Goetias'overwhelming power for the purpose of conquest. Diavolo, seeking to succeed where his ancestor and father had failed, had ambitions of ruling the multiverse underneath his iron fist, and he saw the Goetias as the perfect tools for his ambitions. Though Diavolo and his followers managed to sway a number of Goetias to his fold, others remained loyal to Terranova, and thus erupted a devastating civil war that ravaged Terranova. Eventually the Terranovans managed to force Diavolo and his forces to retreat, at the heavy cost of the destruction of their planet and the loss of their Goetias who are loyal to Diavolo. With Terranova no longer suitable for life, the Terranovans fled to our reality, to our Earth. While the Terranovans decided to live out the rest of their days among us, the Goetias loyal to Terranova alongside the Terranovan army decided to remain alert, in case Diavolo's forces decided to make their return. The year 2008 saw the Terranovans'worst fears realized, with Diavolo and his forces making their way to Earth. A massive battle erupted in the Earth's orbit, with debris from the battle falling over the city of Jakarta, Indonesia. The humans, oblivious of the battle above them, dubbed the event the Easter Meteor Shower, as the event occured during Easter Sunday. Both side suffered tremendous losses and are forced to crashland on Earth, and while a number of Goetias loyal to the Terranovans escaped the battle relatively unscathed, a good majority of the Terranovans'Goetias were captured by Diavolo's forces. Fast forward to 2025 and we meet our hero, Sancaka Aryasatya. He had lost his parents days after the Easter Meteor Shower and he was raised by his uncle ever since. Sancaka's father left behind a family heirloom, an unusual capsule with an image of a purple grasshopper etched on it. Throughout the 22 years of his life, Sancaka carried the capsule around with him as a good luck charm. Living by himself in his apartment whilst juggling his two jobs as a security guard at both a local high school and a publishing company, Sancaka's life was turned upside down after he was attacked by a monstrous humanoid targeting his good luck charm. Sancaka was saved by two mysterious young women, one of whom telling Sancaka, "Give me that capsule. It's mine." However, the two women were unable to beat the humanoid, later on revealed to be a Goetia underneath Diavolo's control. The women subsequently handed Sancaka a mysterious device, the Terra Fusion Driver, before handing Sancaka his capsule back along with another one, a capsule with an image of a black kirin etched on it. Wearing the Driver, Sancaka quickly made a pact with the two women, who turned out to be Goetias loyal to the Terranovan cause, and soon they merged together into a Kamen Rider - Kamen Rider Wira! As Sancaka, alongside his two Goetia partners, battled more of Diavolo's Goetia and gained more allies - be it human, Terranovan, or Goetia - he soon realized that the stake of our planet and indeed our reality is in his hands, and he, as Kamen Rider Wira, is both humanity and Terranova's best chance against Diavolo and his forces. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Humans *Wulan Saraswati *Dana Safina Harahap Terranovans *Donny Aryasatya/Atom *Ken Partner Goetias Wira's Goetias